


Sleep over turned into more

by charlottefrey



Series: My lil ginger baby and his cute lil emo [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Hux is my baby, Kylo is pissed, Phasma is awesome and eats porridge, Poe and Finn are fucking way too loud, Rey is kickass, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe, Kylo's flatmate, get frisky (and loud). Again. Kylo is so pissed, he seeks refuge at Hux' and Phasma's dorm flat. None of the two dorks know what this all turns into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep over turned into more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> *shrugs* this just happened. I thank davechicken so much for her help when i was stuck. Snacks is the one thing that fits every time apparently.

There’s a knock on Hux’ door and when he opens it, he sees Kylo Organa, hair messier than usual and face in a really grumpy mask.

   “What’s it now?” Hux asks, really pissed off because he had just finished studying was dying to watch one of the old western he bought yesterday. They were a treat for his good grades and all the hard work he had put into his education.

   “Finn is over.” Hux blinks at Kylo, waiting for the giant man-child to continue talking. But the dark haired-brooding history-major doesn’t seem to have more to say.

   “Why are you coming over then?” Kylo frowns and brushes his hair back

   “I know that Phasma is off with her parents over Easter and I was thinking if I could sleep on your floor or the couch.” Now Hux is frowning. Granted, he is something like Kylo’s friend, like he is something like Phasma’s drinking buddy, but was he ready to let the man into his dorm room?

   “Fine, but don’t mess with any of my or Phasma’s stuff!” With that, the red haired let Kylo in. He and Phasma, as well as everyone in this dorm, had a living room-kitchen-thing and separated room with a bathroom in each.

   “I never expected your flat to be this clean.” Kylo says when he drops on the black leather couch. With an annoyed look Hux goes and makes tea. While he clatters around in the kitchen, he thinks about the DVD in his room and get’s even more annoyed.

   “What did you expect.” He finally answered. “After all both Phasma and me are top students and are by far the most orderly in all of your courses.”

   “I don’t know. Everyone has a dark secret.” Kylo smirks and the redhead huffs.

   “If you think flirting will get you somewhere you’re wronger than Donald Trump about the Mexican immigrants.” With a grin Hux turns at the other man.

   “Well, at least my hair is real.” Despite himself, Hux laughs. “Hey, you laughed. That’s the first time I’ve heard it and it wasn’t even sarcastic or sadistic.”

   “Well, I have to say, between you and me: I agree. Your hair seems to be magic.” For a few seconds Hux asks himself why he flirts back. But then on the other hand, Kylo is one of the most attractive men in the Edwaridan Literature course of Mrs Organa. Hux had always found it funny that Kylo attended two courses his parents taught.

   “Well…I’ll just say, I’m born with it.” The dark haired man flips his shoulder long hair back. “I have good genes from both my dad and my mum.”

   “Now you are glad for your parents.” Hux says and rolls his eyes, fishing out the tea bag and sitting down on the heavy armchair across Kylo. Who frowns hard at him.

   “I don’t hate my parents, I just don’t get along with them that well.” For a second, Hux thinks about Mr Organa. The sassy, terribly mischievous older man was one of the more laid-back professors. He taught Advanced International Literature, a subject Hux had to take, but still made more fun than any of the other things he did.

   “Sometimes it just seems like it.” Hux shrugs. A sudden, loud crash nearly causes him to empty his mug over his slacks. “What on earth?”

   “That was Poe and Finn.” Kylo says.

   “Are they…” Hux points his thump at the wall, arching his eyebrows.

   “I don’t want to know.” The other’s face is disgusted and he stares at the wall as if had just insulted his entire family.

   “Me neither.” With a tiny shiver, Hux takes a sip tea.

   “What are we doing tonight then?” Kylo asks.

   “Well, I actually planned on watching a movie, but I hardly doubt you’d like it.” With a small smile, Kylo leans forward.

   “Said who?” Hux smirks and leans forward too.

   “Well, I don’t think we have a similar taste in movies. We hate each other’s music after all.” Kylo usually listened to music so loud before his lessons, Hux had once started a fight because of it. Only when Mrs Organa had entered, they had ceased to fight.

   “Why don’t we try out. Plus, you where the one shouting at me because of the music.”

   “Well, I don’t appreciate listening to overly loud hard rock music at 8 on a Monday morning. Or any time on any day.” Kylo shrugs and leans back.

   “You simply have no taste in music.” With a flick of his hand, he huffs. Hux merely rolls his eyes, not wanting this to end up in a huge fight.

   “Let me finish my tea. Then I will show you the movie.” Kylo laughs.

   “You sound like Maz.”

   “Like Maz? My hair may be ginger, but my skin still looks more pink than orange.” Hux acts offended, though he knows Kylo only joked.

   “Well, I know from a reliable source that you’re wearing glasses.”

   “Phasma.”

   “Yep.” Kylo grins mischievous and he looks so much like his father in that moment. “She gets pretty talkative after her ninth pint.” Hux pouts. Maybe he was above that, but still in this moment it felt right.

   “Well, now that my secret is blown, I can go and exchange my contacts for my glasses.” Slamming down his mug on the kitchen counter, Hux stalks into his room. Kylo follows almost lazily, pushing the door open with his shoulder after Hux kicked it close for some privacy.

   “Your room looks empty.” Kylo says and Hux looks at him, hands unscrewing the lid off the small container he keeps his contacts in.

   “So what, I don’t want to put up stuff and take it down whenever the health guys come around.” Hux shrugs. He picks out his first contact and set it into the container and waters it. Then the second. Kylo watches him fascinated. When the red haired sets his steel framed glasses on his nose, he blinks quickly.

   “You okay?” The other asks with a surprising amount of concern in his voice.

   “Yeah. I just need some adjusting time. The bend of the glasses is shallower than the contacts and the distance is obviously not the same. So looking to the ground…proves difficult as well as quick movements.” Hux gives a strained smile. He hates this.

   “I have never met anyone wearing glasses and contacts before, so yeah.” With a wobbly step forward, Hux tries to make his way out of the bathroom. Kylo, face weirdly concerned, takes his arm.

   “I’m fine.” Hux says and the other releases his arm again.

   “I don’t really think so.” Kylo watches how the other makes his way through the room, picking up his laptop and DVD. There was only a dirty look in reply and Kylo sighs. “Okay, what are we watching tonight?”

   “ _A fistful of Dollars._ The first movie with Clint Eastwood.” With a careful look, Hux walks over to his bed. The dark haired smiled a little bit and sits down beside Hux. While Hux readies the DVD, he notices that Kylo smells clean and warm. There is the odd smell of sweat and deodorant, but underneath all that, Kylo smells really good.

   “I haven’t seen that movie since…I don’t know, ten years. My father loves Western.” Hux huffs.

   “I forgot the snacks!” With a groan, Hux let’s his head fall against the wall. Kylo slides off the bed and looks at the red haired.

   “I’ll get them. Where do you store them?” With a tiny frown, the man points to the black desk.

   “Lowest drawer. Get some crisps and gummy bears.” When Kylo bends down, Hux focuses on putting the DVD into it’s slot, not on something else. Suddenly, the dark haired whistles.

   “You have a huge amount of really crazy sweets.” Looking over, Hux stares into Kylo’s eyes. “It’s mad. Why haven’t I looted this place?”

   “Because it’s my flat and my room and my sweets and if you did I would kick your sorry little loser ass into the bloody sun.” Kylo smirks.

   “You wouldn’t dare.”

   “Fucking watch me.” Hux replies with the same smugness. “And now get said sorry loser ass on the bed so we can finally begin watching that dump movie.” To his relief, Kylo broke the eye contact and walked over, dropping a bag of crisps into Hux’ lap.

   “Is the princess now ready?” Kylo asks, eyes twinkling a little as he settles back against Hux’ side.

   “Shut up, you are the princess.” Hux shoves him. Kylo shoves back. But then the movie starts and both fall silent. Slowly Hux feels his body sagging, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. And Kylo was so warm against him.

 

Kylo looks over to Hux. The other’s red hair was a stark contrast against Kylo’s black sweater hoodie. The soft breath and the relaxed face makes the other look almost human. Kylo smiles a little and leans his head against Hux’. There is, other than the current conversation on the laptop screen, no sound. Not even Finn and Poe annoy him here. Hux’ bed was larger than his own, obviously curtesy of Hux’ dad, General Brian Hux Foster.

After all that dude’s names was written in huge letter on this dorm. Kylo sighs and inhales deeply. Hux smells of cat hair, maybe due to Mitaka’s cat. The small brunet living on the same floor as Kylo, Hux, Phasma and Poe, had taken in the ginger monstrosity that was Millicent. Thanisson, Mitaka’s flat mate, had simply shrugged. Mitaka was Hux’ sidekick and asked the other to help him study so often.

But there is something else underneath that cat-smell. It could be Hux’ shampoo. Probably. Still, it smells great. Clean, but with character, fitting for Hux’. Exhaling slowly, Kylo feels his eyes droop. He has half the mind to force himself to stay awake. Simply slamming close the laptop seems the easies solution to the problem of turning off the movie. Kylo puts the laptop back on the table and throws the crisps bags onto the floor. Hux had sagged over in an uncomfortable position.

Gently Kylo lays him down on the pillow and looks at the redhead. With a sigh, Kylo pulls the duvet from underneath the other and throws it upon him. But he still can’t step aside, instead staring down on him. Hux looks innocent and relaxed right now. At peace. Kylo only ever sees the steely mask of his fellow student. With a small smile Kylo goes to sleep on the couch.

 

 

Hux doesn’t say a word the next morning about last night, only smiling courtly at Kylo when he leaves. But the second he is alone, the redhead paces his room. Kylo was only a friend for him…or more? Fisting his freshly washed hair, Hux groans. University romance was never something he had anticipated or wanted.

Yet there was Kylo. With a groan, Hux flops down on his bed. It smells of Kylo.

 

 

Phamsa looks up at Hux when the man enters the kitchen. Her breakfast lays before her in perfect order.

   “What happened?” The redhead freezes.

   “How do you know?” With a roll of her eyes, Phasma puts her hand down, dropping the bitten off soggy chip into the carton.

   “One, there was someone rummaging through the cupboards, disturbing the order I put my mum’s good glasses in. Two, you’ve been avoiding me slightly, keeping to your room since I returned. Three, you are not studying, instead pacing through your room. Four, there was someone sleeping on the couch.” With a sigh, Hux sits down across Phasma.

   “Okay. I’ll tell you.” Phasma, who was usually a really calm person, lifted her left eyebrow up. The long blonde fringes disguised her other eyebrow, but still Hux rarely saw it moving. One eyebrow seemed enough facial expression from Phasma. Two were simply too much.

   “Kylo slept over and he likes Western. More importantly, Mr Organa likes Western.” With a frown Hux exhales.

   “There are so many things wrong with yesterday evening…and you say this bullshit?” Phasma shrugs, picks up her fries and walks off.

   “Stop whining you little shit.” Phasma returned to her porridge.

 

 

Kylo came over from time to time. Whenever Poe and Finn became too much for him, he stood in front of Hux’ door. Whenever Phasma opened, she merely shrugged and let him in, kicking Hux’ room door open, not caring about the shouting redhead. Kylo always laughed or joked a little bit.

Until the point when Kylo sits down next to Hux during one of the lectures they shared and asks Hux:

   “Hey, there’s a small cinema screening old movies and in two days they’re showing _A fistful of Dollars_. Wanna go with me?” Hux head shoots up. Not only that Kylo talks to him, but also invites him somewhere. Hux feels weird about this, but can’t really put his finger to it.

   “Well…Phasma wants to go drinking with me at some point of this week, but I can tell her to make time on the weekend.” Kylo nods slowly, nearly uninterestedly. Hux’ brows furrow.

   “That’s great. I’ll try and get tickets.”

 

 

Kylo waits in front of the small, shabby cinema. He knows it might be ridiculous, but for Hux nothing seems too weird. He likes him. He forces himself not to think more about the red haired. Speaking of the devil, Hux just in that moment rounds one of the corners, talking with Mitaka. The brown haired, tiny man gestures wildly, while Hux, grim and dark, nods every now and then. They stop right in front of Kylo.

   “Mitaka, you know Kylo.” Nodding, the dark haired looms over Mitaka, who jerks slightly.

   “Hey.” Mitaka’s voice cracked from nervousness.

   “It was nice meeting you Mitaka. I will go back to your suggestion when I see my father again.” With a quick nod, the smaller man hurries off.

   “You’re late.” Kylo says with displeasure, annoyance stirred up because of Mitaka.

   “Mitaka wanted me to talk to my father about the fact that the dorm manager wants him to give away his cat. My dad could enforce the right to own and keep pets in the dorms.” Hux shrugs.

   “Ah.” The dark haired shuffles a bit. “The movie starts soon, let’s get inside.” Hux follows Kylo into the building, up the old stairs, carpets looking like they’ve been there since a hundred of years. The woman by the door nods at Kylo.

   “Hey Rey.” Hux says to her and she winks.

   “I see my cousin finally gives in and watches proper movies.” With a roll of his eyes, Kylo storms past her, but Hux snorts and high fives Rey.

   “See you in Edwardian Literature.” Hux says and runs after Kylo.

   “Why are you so pissed off today?” The redhead asks him. Biting his lower lips, Kylo looks away and says nothing. With a sigh, Hux rolls his eyes. “We have to go in there I assume.”

   “Yes. We have places in the last row.”

   “Last row?”

   “There are only four rows.” Kylo looks at Hux properly for the first time that day. The other’s hair is a little less slicked back than usually and instead of his usual coal black button up and slacks he wears a hoodie with the symbol of the badminton uni team. Plus skinny jeans and red chucks, he almost looks human. Kylo is momentarily distracted. Only Hux’ annoyed look shakes him out of his thoughts.

   “Are we going to sit down? The movie starts in a few minutes.

 

 

Hux glances over at Kylo after they sat down. Kylo’s hair is as messy as usual, but today he wears a tight fitting shirt with Ramstein logo all over his chest. His jeans seem to be painted on his legs and the tattered Doc Martens seem to have new laces. But there was something more about Kylo today.

With a small sigh Hux turns to look at the screen. The light is still on in the small room and he can look over the mismatched couches and armchair littering the room. It has it’s own charm, but he doesn’t really want to know where these seats come from. Kylo had sat down on a peach coloured monstrosity and Hux had thrown his dignity away and taken the seat next to the dark haired on the sofa.

   “This seems to be fairly popular with older.” Hux whispers over to Kylo.

   “Yeah, do you really think people our age watch old Western. Apart from us obviously.” The dark haired looks over to Hux courtly and there was that weird feeling again in the pit of Hux’ stomach. A date-y feeling.

   “Agreed.” He settles for this and then the movie begins. But Hux can’t really focus. Kylo being to close to him is nothing new to him, but this smells like a date five kilometres against the wind and Hux realizes that only now. Or Kylo just wants to be nice and make friends.

Supressing a groan, Hux shoves all second thoughts aside. But he fails the second, Kylo leans against him, their lifeless hands on the sofa touching just a little. Closing his eyes, Hux bites his lower lip and tries to think of something entirely different. But then Kylo’s little finger winds around his own and he huffs. Kylo jerks a little, but then Hux simply takes the other’s hands.

Looking over he sees Kylo grin at him, eyes twinkling in the light coming from the screen. Just now, the scene where the Rojos fight the Baxters over the two seemingly alive soldiers, Hux sits up and straddles Kylo. The look of surprise in the other’s eyes turns Hux on and he leans down low.

   “You moronic fool.” And the he presses his lips courtly against his. Kylo opens his mouth as if to introduce tongue, but Hux pulls back. The shooting on screen is loud and Hux feels the adrenaline rush. “Let me.” He simply says and squeezes Kylo’s hand. Then he feels the other relax underneath him and kisses him again.

Kylo doesn’t put up a fight, he lets Hux lead him. The light stubble on Kylo’s chin scratches Hux’ but he loves the feel of it. Tilting his head just slightly, Hux grinds down on Kylo and immediately feels the free hand cups his ass. Hux moans quietly and nibs Kylo’s bottom lip. The other jerks his hips up at that and suddenly, his phone buzzes.

   “A text?” Hux asks slightly breathless against Kylo’s lips.

   “Yeah. It was nearly the right moment and the right place.” Chuckling, Hux slides off Kylo. The dark haired looks disappointedly at him.

   “Nearly. And don’t look at me like that. We’ll snog at my place later. Not here. I am not big with PDA.” Kylo grin and rubs one hand up Hux’ thigh and the redhead jerks a little. “Stop it.” But Kylo only grins and lets his hand move a little farther up. With iron grip, Hux’ fingers close around his wrist.

   “Watch it Organa. I call the shots.” With a tiny smirk Kylo lifts his hands and Hux quickly kisses him. Then, for the rest of the movie, he ignores the dark haired man next to him. Despite the many attempts to gain Hux’ attention.

 

 

   “Are they fucking.” Rey asks Phasma when the dark haired watches the other enter the small on-dorm gym.

   “Yeah. They’ve been at it since they returned. I think Kylo has a dominate sub kink. Hux doesn’t like to do much in bed, don’t ask me where I know this from, that was one embarrassing conversation with a very drunk Hux, lucky he can’t remember anything. And Kylo apparently digs it. Hux usually tells his one-night-stands to be be quiet, but I think they’re trying to give Finn and Poe a run for their money.”

   “Oh Christ. When they left the cinema, Kylo followed Hux like a lost puppy. And they thought they hid their erections well, but trained eyes.” Rey winks.

   “Trained eyes?” Phasma glances over at Rey, eyebrow lifted as high as possible.

   “Finn and Poe. Or Poe generally.”

   “Does he pop one so quickly?”

   “Partly. The other part is, he’s huge.” Phasma’s other eyebrow lifts slowly. “I envy Finn sometimes.”

   “Do I want to know where you got that information?” Rey smirks.

   “Let’s just say Poe doesn’t believe in wearing boxers during workout.”

   “Jesus Christ.” Phasma turns to begin her daily workout, while Rey returns to exercises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice day <3!


End file.
